Life Without Fang
by sarah marshall
Summary: What would happen if Fang couldn't stay with the flock? What would life be like for everyone? Don't worry I promise Fang will be back if you guys think I should keep writing. There will be a new character though!
1. No More Fang

**Um...hey there guys. This is my first fan fiction, like, EVER. No need to be gentle, I love constructive criticism. If you guys think this is the start of something good then I will keep going with it. If not I will just bag it. This takes place in the second book right after they escape from the high school, but you know I did it differently.**

I couldn't believe it. Honestly, I mean what possesses someone to just…to just…I couldn't believe it! He told her, he told her about everything! For once, I wish I were Angel so that I could just see what the hell was going through that twisted head of his. Who kisses a red haired girl named Lissa and then tells her that you're a mutant bird, human…thing? Fang does, that's who.

Can you believe it? That's me, yeah Maximum Ride, screaming that inside my head to that stupid voice! For once even it was too astonished to answer my rant. I-

_Maybe if you love him that much you should just tell him._

Oh great! Now my six-year-old sister is giving me advice on my love lif-screw that. I don't love Fang, I never have. Fang is like my brother, you can't be in love with your brother, right?

"Max, are you alright?" Nudge asked. I was surprised she used four words, I was expecting forty. Ugh, and now I'm being horrible to Nudge!

"I am perfect." I replied. I'm sure saying it in a monotone _really_ helped.

It was hard not to notice how I was flying directly in front of everyone about one hundred yards in front of Fang, who was holding his new girlfriend, while he was flying, right after we broke out of that death trap school, and now we are on the run. Now we have one more mouth to feed! One more person to look after who can't even fight or fly or look after herself! All she can do cuddle in Fang's arms and lock lips with him. I love his arms. Wait! No! Forget I said that!

_Max it's all right to be angry. Everyone is. Trust me, I have talked to everyone except Fang and I wouldn't even dare try Lissa, but they don't like her. I have been monitoring their thoughts though, never mind I will definitely leave that part out…_

Oh great.

"Ok this looks like a good place to stop and rest for the night." I called loud enough for everyone to here.

I started heading downwards towards a large forest area somewhere in the Colorado Mountains. We always end up here.

"I'm going hunting." I muttered quietly, "See you in a few."

As I stormed out of the clearing I couldn't help but notice Lissa clinging to him. There was a river near by so I went fishing. There's nothing like taking your anger out on some helpless fish.

_Max, Lissa is a liability, but Fang I an asset. They cancel each other out. If Fang won't leave her behind then you have to leave Fang behind._

The voice is back! Lovely! But it had it spot on, Fang _and_ Lissa couldn't come with us.

"Max we need to talk." I jumped. It was Fang. Joy!

"You're damn right we do. What in the world were you thinking?" I cried.

"I think I'm in love." I think my heart shattered at those words. I kept my face like a stone.

"Love? What do you know about love? You're a fourteen-year-old mutant bird kid!" I spat.

"Why am I not allowed to indulge myself in something nice once in a while?" He asked raising his voice.

"We don't have time for that!" I practically screamed, "Can't you not see that bringing her along puts not only her, but your family in danger? How do we know she's not a spy anyway?"

"I can take care of her and myself." He yelled.

"Well I hope so, because you can't come with us." I replied evenly. I felt like I was going to cry.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you stupid? I won't have you endangering my family. You are, as of this minute, no longer a part of the flock." After that I turned and walked away. Leaving him far behind.

"Come on guys, we're going." I said as I stepped into the clearing. With that we all jumped in the air and flew away. When we were far enough away from him I burst into tears.

**Did ya like it??? Either way please review!**

**xoxox**

**me :)  
**


	2. I Will Survive

**Thank you so much for reviewing! So I updated, but I'm not sure if I can get another one in soon because I have lots of stuff to do. Sorry this one's kind of short. Enjoy!**

Those next two years passed in a horrific blur. Half the time I spent my days flying aimlessly towards nowhere. Every night I laid down to try to get some sleep but I was haunted by Fang's words. All I could hear him say was _I think I'm in love._ It replayed _over_ and _over_ again in my head like a broken record. Eating became a hassle for me. I had no appetite and I was lucky if I even ate once a day. My flock was always worried about me.

By the end of the second year I was starting to get better. I think what really helped (don't laugh at me please) was I walked into a convenient store and the song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor was on. It's an inspirational song. So with that (well a little more than that, it took lots of work on my part) I knew I could live without Fang.

That day I took a look around me. My flock was so much older. Two years is a lot! My baby angel was now eight! Can you believe it? Now Gazzy was ten and Nudge thirteen. She was a teenager! Iggy and I were both sixteen…and so was Fang. Ugh, I have to quit thinking about him!

"Max what are we going to do today?" Angel asked me sweetly.

_Go to Hawaii. _

Um, hey there, voice. I thought, why would we want to go to Hawaii?

_You can learn something new, and maybe start saving the world like you're supposed to. You wasted two years pining for someone and you have to make up for that._

With that he gave me the coordinates to the island we had to go to. I guess I have no say in anything anymore.

"Come on guys. We're going to Hawaii!" I shouted. I have to admit I was a little excited to go to Hawaii, I mean it's one of the few places we haven't really visited.

"Oh boy! Hawaii is warm and beautiful and so romantic!" Nudge exclaimed. She looked down at her arms, "And I can finally get tan!"

*********************

When we touched down I stared around myself in aw. This place was beyond gorgeous! We landed right on the beach as the sun was setting, the reflection on the water showed an amazing array of oranges and reds and pinks.

"Okay, first thing's first we need to get some money so we can find a hotel to stay at." I said. I left my wings out to cool down and the flock did the same.

"We could steal some money!" Angel said. Yep that's my girl!

"If you really need a place to stay you can come with me." An unfamiliar voice said above, that's right, _above_, us. We all looked up in surprise and I tried not to gape.

Flying above me was the most handsome guy I had ever laid eyes on. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. I continued to stare at the rest of him. He was incredibly tan and muscular with a very kind face. It was kind of sharp and angular but not to the point where it makes you look deformed and angry, you know what I mean? The most surprising part was the light brown wings he was using to hover above us. Suddenly, I was very self conscious, I'm sure I looked like crap!

"Who are you?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"My name is Aydin. Did you come from The School too?"he asked. We all nodded our heads astounded.

"Well, um, my name is Max, this is Iggy, here is The Gasman (Gazzy for short), Nudge, and Angel." I said introducing us all.

"We would love to stay with you!" Nudge piped up. I could tell she thought he was handsome too.

We followed him to his home on the remotest part of the island. I realized too late that this just might be a trap.

**Was it good?**

**xoxox**

**Me :)  
**


	3. Is This Too Good To Be True?

**Ok, so thank you everyone for reviewing, but only seven people did so far. Can I PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE have more reviews? They help me get past my writers block when I know people want to read what I am writing.** **I will try to update ASAP but lets see how many people review.**

_It's okay, he's a really nice guy. Well, at least he is in his thoughts, if he isn't he is REALLY good at blocking out mean things._

I jumped in surprise (well you know I spazzed out considering you can't jump in the air) as Angel entered my head. I forgot to even consult her!

Thanks. I thought back quickly.

"So what brings you guys to Hawaii?" Aydin asked. He started angling towards a large mansion by the beach, but far away from civilization. I didn't realize that the Hawaii islands were so large!

"Um, we were told to come here." I said cautiously. I started to wonder why we had to come here, you know, now that he brought it up.

_I told you it was to learn something new and to start saving the world like you're supposed to. You were meant to meet Aydin. He was made at the same time as you, but in a different country. _

Oh great, the Voice!

Seriously? So how do you know for sure this guy is good? How can I know that you're not trying to lead me to my death? How do we know he's not a spy?

I didn't get an answer. I didn't notice it much though because we were starting our descent. Before me was a large modern-ish mansion. It had to be built within the past decade.

"You can all go inside and choose a room. There are just enough for everyone to have there own, and each one has it's own bathroom." We stared at him, astonished. Then Nudge and Angel took off, giggling.

When I finally got inside, there was one room left. It was big! I walked over to the window and was met with the most gorgeous view. I was looking directly out at the ocean. Its waves rippled gently back and forth as the moon's reflection started showing up on the water.

I walked over to the door that I hadn't come in through and in there was a large bathroom. I was so happy I was almost in tears. This was the nicest thing that had happened to us in these past two years. There was a large bathtub and a shower on the other side of the room. I wasted no time running a hot bath. I added some bubble bath that I found off to the side, it was almost like he was expecting company. I soon forgot that thought because as I stepped in the water I hissed with pleasure, it's been forever since I've been clean.

"Max?" I heard Iggy walk in.

"In here!" I called. I worried for a second about me being naked in a bathtub, but it's not like he would see.

"Do you trust this?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, see I was talking to the Voice and it says Aydin was 'made' at the same time at us but in a different country. You know when I said we were going to Hawaii? It told me that I would learn something new here…" I trailed off not sure what else to say.

"I don't know it just seems too good to be true."

"Trust me I've thought about that too. I talked to Angel and she hasn't picked up anything dangerous yet so why don't we enjoy it while we can?"

"Ok…" he said and then wandered out. I think I sat in the bathtub a little longer then got out and started examining myself. I was a lot skinnier than I used to be and I had dark circles under my eyes. I got dressed in my dirty clothes again. I'd have to find some new ones. I combed through my hair trying to look a little less like a walking zombie. I thought carefully about our situation, on the one hand everyone is saying Aydin is safe, but on the other when have we ever been safe? I was surprised out of my thoughts by a soft knock at my door. I needed to pay better attention!

"Yes?" I called walking into my room. The door opened and it was Aydin.

"Max we need to talk." He said. I was a little worried. Talk about what?

"About?" I prompted. He sat down on the edge of my bed and motioned me to do the same.

"I already sat down and talked with Angel and Nudge. They said you were the leader and you made the permanent decisions. Are you going to stay?"

"Well, I don't really know yet-" I said cautiously, but he cut me off.

"I had no idea that there were other people like me. I have lived alone all my life. Occasionally these wolfish creatures come try to capture me and take me back to that awful place but I built this place especially for that. Once I press the lock down button, it would take more than an army to get in…or out."

"Well, I'd really like to stay." I said thoughtfully as I stared into his stunning eyes.

"You can leave anytime you want or need to." He said helpfully giving a sweet half-smile that reminded me somewhat of Fang. I quickly dismissed the thought. Then he got up and left me sitting by myself.

Am I choosing the right thing? I wondered, or am I just bias because he's hot?

**OK how was it?? Reviewing would be very, VERY nice! Ok so I'm having trouble deciding if Max and Aydin should get together. Any ideas???**

**xoxox**

**Me :)  
**


	4. Breakfeast Gone Good or Bad?

**Sorry it took a little while to update, writer's block. Thanks to draognheart3 and iwillmarryjacobblack I am now officially able to write! Yeah! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! But would it be too much to ask for more? I always except ideas and ways I should improve. How about this, as soon as I have a TOTAL of 20 reviews I will update. That means just 7 more. PLEASE REVIEW!**

That night I laid in bed thinking of everything that had happened. Somehow it didn't seem right. I mean how had we never heard of Aydin… Wait, what was I thinking? For the life me I couldn't remember. Even the strange feeling of suspicion (for God knows what) that I had earlier was gone. Then, I felt my eyelids get heavy and sleep enveloped me.

*********************

I awoke the next morning because of some giggling in the hallway.

"Angel, Nudge?" I called groggily.

"Yes?" They called sweetly.

"Get in here."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Does this seem off to you?" I asked. As soon as I said it I felt a warm feeling and soon all I could think about was Aydin. It was much like the night before except that if I thought really hard I could remember something wasn't right.

"Not really." Angel said. _What do you mean by off?_ She immediately asked in my head. I ignored it though, I mean what was I thinking? This is totally amazing, I should be grateful.

"Come on!" Nudge cried, "Aydin and Iggy both made breakfast and they sent us up here to wake you up and now what do you want to bet that Gazzy is eating it all-"

"Ok let's go." I cut in.

We all ran towards the kitchen. When we got there I couldn't help but stare at Aydin. His hair was flopped down in his eyes from the heat of the kitchen and every few minutes he would have to wipe it out of his eyes giving him this not-so-perfect-yet-perfect-look, if you know what I mean. To top it all off he and Iggy both had on aprons, they totally looked like cooks and Aydin had a towel tossed over one of his shoulders. He looked so…sexy!

"Good morning, Max." He said when we walked in. I was very aware of my bed head and mentally kicked myself for not having brushed it earlier.

I sat down at the table and Aydin walked over and slid some eggs in front of me.

"I hope you like them." He said while smiling at me. I took one bite and was in heaven. Iggy was a good cook, but Aydin was fabulous! For once the table was quiet while everyone sat enjoying their meal.

Later, when the kids had left to go play or something and Iggy left to go back to sleep, I was left alone with Aydin. I blushed at the thought.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Uhh…I felt bad because we were making such a mess." I said quickly as I hopped up to start doing some dishes.

"Don't feel bad, here let me help you." He chuckled a little and it sounded like music. He walked up next to me and started washing dishes in the sink. Every so often his elbow would touch mine and I would blush. I hid my face in my hair because I just kept getting more embarrassed. I had no idea what was going on with me. The only person I had ever obsessed about was Fang. I loved it when he smiled his secret smile at me, I was the only who ever saw it…except Lissa probably saw it too. I started to wonder where Fang was and if he was still with Lissa. I felt a pang of jealousy. How could Lissa just capture Fang's attention like that? I had lived with him all my life and he never stared at me like that. I mean we lived in dog crates next to each other for God's sake! I started gripping the plate I was washing very tightly as the hate for Lissa and the sorrow for Fang flowed freely through me.

Suddenly, I was hit by a wave of thoughts, everything that I kept forgetting about came back to me. What do we know about Aydin? What are we doing here? What is the hell going on here? I dropped a plate. The crash brought me back to reality. The reality is my flock and I are safe and I hate Fang.

"Sorry," I muttered quickly, "I'm just being clumsy." I bent down to start picking up the pieces of the plate.

"Max," Aydin said. I looked up into his eyes and forgot all about Fang.

Everything was silent, but it was probably just me not listening to anything but his breathing. We stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Without warning his head tipped forward with his eyes closed and he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I didn't want it to end and when it did I kissed him again, this time more forcefully and we broke apart gasping for breath. I started to stand up, my hands in his, and I stepped on a piece of the plate I dropped. The pain was what brought me back to reality. I could hear everyone screaming and I realized that Aydin was starting to look a little wolfish…

**Oh my goodness! You know what I just remembered? I just realized that I have left out Total! Should I start writing more with Total in it or should I just forget about him? I can't believe I did that!**

**xoxox**

**me :)  
**


	5. Those No Good, Dirty, Betraying Boys

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Just some writer's block and then I was busy. But now I have nothing to do. My goal is to actually finish this story. Wouldn't that be nice?**

Honestly, how come everything good in my life seems to be fake? I mean no one is ever going to just out right do something good for me are they? I thought Fang was the only constant thing in my life that I could rely on. I thought I knew him like the back of my hand. Well look how wrong I was. I thought maybe by some stroke of unimaginably good luck Aydin could be my new Fang. I'm an idiot. No one could replace Fang.

These thoughts ran through my head over and over and over again. All while I was chained up in a freakin' medieval dungeon! Who the [enter explicit here] does that? I cursed myself over and over again in my head for letting this happen to what was left of my flock. This never should have happened.

"Hey Max?" A small voice asked. I sighed, of course Angel was probably reading my mind at the moment and I resisted the urge to curse some more.

"It's not your fault. I figured it out while you were washing dishes. Well me and Nudge and Total. That's his special ability. He like _seduces_ people to get what he wants. I guess a better way to put it is that he charms whatever he wants out of people. Did you know there is a reward if people turn us in? I think Aydin's intentions were good, but that was a lot of money…" She trailed off.

"He SEDUCED me?!?!?" I shrieked. I was so going to kick his butt to the next millennium.

"Yeah, it's not your fault Max." Gazzy tried to add helpfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Total asked, "I mean she let down her Maximum Ride barrier! What has gotten into you?" I bit back my tears.

"Total, there is nothing stopping me from ripping you apart as soon as I get these damn chains off me. Do not try my patience." I replied in a deadly voice that I had adopted these past few years. I used it a lot.

We all stopped bickering when we heard footsteps descending the staircase.

"Max," Aydin started as he stepped into view.

"Don't 'Max' me!" I spat, "You sniveling, arrogant, fool. Just wait 'til I get my hands on you."

"I'm sure we'll have tons of fun." He smirked. I lost it.

"You chained me up in a dungeon in your basement! What is your problem? You 'charmed' what you wanted out of me. Happy now? My family has been through a lot these last few years and I am going to make it up to them by ripping you apart limb from limb in front of them!" I don't know what happened to me. He just rubbed me the wrong way now that I could see the real him.

"Oh you silly girl," He chided, "You really think you could do that when I could charm you to let me kill you?"

I had to admit, I hadn't thought of that.

"I'm strong." I said firmly, "If it meant saving my flock I could make quick work of you."

"Of course you could." He said very evenly. I couldn't tell if I was making him angry or if he was just emotionless. One thing I did notice was that he was not wolf-like at all.

"Hey, wait a second. How come you looked like an eraser back there?" I asked and then regretted it. Of course I knew why now.

"Max, I'm surprised your too dense to realize I charmed you into thinking I was an eraser. Of course I stayed the same beautiful person I am, I would never disgrace myself enough to be a _wolf_."

"You're a sick person. And you're not beautiful." Total barked.

Aydin walked over to him.

"Is that so mutt? Let's see how pretty you are after this." With that Aydin kicked him against the wall. Total lay gasping for breath. Angel shrieked.

"What's the matter? Can't fight someone your own size? You have to resort to kicking small animals?" I taunted. I saw anger flash over his features before he composed himself.

I noticed Gazzy shifting back and forth to my left. I had no idea what he was doing but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Think fast!" Gazzy yelled suddenly as he kicked something at Aydin. Well of course Aydin isn't smart enough to know Gazzy's history with explosives and caught it.

And then it blew up. I have to say, Aydin wasn't very pretty with his hands blackened and his face charred.

"What was that?" He screamed at Gazzy. He stalked over and kicked Gazzy in the side.

"Quit that!" I yelled and kicked Aydin hard in the stomach. My hands may have been chained but my feet weren't.

He slapped me across the face.

"Don't do that again? Got that, bitch?" This kid was really making me angry.

Then he left. He just left! The nerve of some people.

We dangled there for what felt like forever. Then we heard footsteps again.

"Aydin go back to hell where you belong." I shouted.

"It's not Aydin." Came a voice I knew _way _too well.

"Fang?" Nudge whispered. Then he stepped into view, looking stunning as usual.

He was twirling a key ring around his finger examining us.

"I don't want your help." Venom laced my voice. I swear I saw regret flash through his eyes.

"Well you're getting it anyway." He said stiffly.

He freed everyone else first. I glared at him the entire time. If looks could kill he would have been long dead. When the chains were finally off my hands I slapped Fang as hard as I could.

It left a hand print.

"You dirty, stupid, betraying-" I was cut off by Fang's hand.

"Aydin's sleeping. You better be quiet." I bit his hand until I drew blood. He withdrew it quickly.

"Come on guys, let's go." I called to my flock, minus Fang of course.

I shoved him hard against the wall.

"You better listen to me, bastard," I said in my deadly voice, "if you follow after us I will kill you. Nothing is stopping me, because _you're_ not part of my family anymore."

**Well I hoped it wasn't too bad...**

**Oh wellm you better just deal if it sucked.**

**Just kidding**

**Love ya!**

**xoxox**

**me ;)  
**


	6. You're Not Part Of My Family Anymore

**K, I know this is extremely short, but all chapters with Fang's point of view will be short.**

"_You better listen to me, bastard," I said in my deadly voice, "if you follow after us I will kill you. Nothing is stopping me, because you're not part of my family anymore."_

FPOV

"_You better listen to me, bastard," She said in a deadly voice, "if you follow after us I will kill you. Nothing is stopping me, because you're not part of my family anymore."_

_You're not part of my family anymore._

I'm an idiot.

_You're not part of my family anymore._

A real, genuine idiot.

_You're not part of my family anymore._

I had a perfect life. I had an amazing family. I left it all because some girl batted her eyelashes at me. Well, that's not entirely true. She was related to Aydin. Same experiment. She seduced me. I shouldn't have paid any attention to her though. She had nothing on Max. For two years I never saw Max. I knew she was alive I could feel it, but I never saw any of them. About three days after Max left me I realized what Lissa was. Don't ask me how I new, I just figured it out. So I left her stranded out in the forest. I didn't even feel remotely bad.

I spent two years searching for Max. Finally, I discovered Aydin. It still hurts me that Max paid any attention to him.

Nothing prepared me for the pure hatred in the flocks' eyes as I walked into that dungeon. Nothing prepared me for the rush of images of Max lying, crying on the forest floor while Iggy stood helpless and Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel tried to calm her down. Nothing prepared me for the sting of Max's slap. _Nothing_ prepared me for the sting of Max's words.

_You're not part of my family anymore._

I watched her march up the stares not giving a care if she woke Aydin up. I watched her leave me behind as I had done to her two years ago. I felt broken. If I was just a shadow of my former self before this, then I was a zombie now. Nothing could fill the hole in my heart, but the flock. The flock now minus me. I'm such a dick.

_You're not part of my family anymore._

**Did i do his point of view alright?**

**xoxox**

**me :P  
**


End file.
